Don't Go
by NPOZYX
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta antara Mark dan Jackson /MARKSON/MARK SEME/ GOT7
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Go**

 _Fiction by Syokola x newmansae_

 **All Jackson POV**

Alunan music DJ memenuhi telingaku. Tentu saja kalian pasti tahu aku berada dimana. Yap, club. Aku biasa mendatangi tempat ini. Hanya disini lah aku dapat melupakan masalahku.

"Hey, Jack!" ucap sahabatku dengan keras.

"hm? Ada apa?" jawabku.

"Tidak, aku hanya memanggilmu saja."

"Kau selalu saja begitu. Kalau gitu terus, aku nggak bakal dengerin kamu lagi Mark."

"Kamu ngomong gitu mulu tapi nggak dilakuin Jack-ku **sayang**."

Aku merasa pipiku memanas. Jika saja ruangan ini tidak gelap, pasti aku sudah ketahuan. _But to be honest,_ ialah yang membuatku melupakan semua masalahku. Ia adalah teman masa kecilku yang selalu menemaniku disaat senang maupun susah.

Selama ini, ialah yang mengisi hari-hariku. Aku tinggal di sebelah apartemennya. Apartemennya bernomor 10 dan aku 11. Ak tinggal di apartemen itu karena orangtuaku selalu bertengkar dan itu membuatku muak. Sejak saat itu, akupun pindah ke apartemen itu dan bertemu Mark. Ia selalu menghiburku saat pikiranku dipenuhi oleh masalah orangtuaku dan dengan sekejap masalah yang memenuhi pikiranku tergantikan olehnya.

Kalian pasti mengira bahwa aku baru bertemu Mark pertama kalinya saat aku pindah apartemen padahal sebelumnya aku mengatakan bahwa ia teman masa kecilku.

Sebenarnya, kami sudah mengeal satu sama lain sejak dulu. Itu terjadi karena kami selalu ditinggal oleh orangtua kami bekerja dan mereka memutuskan untuk menitipkan Mark di rumahku. Sejak saat itu kami dekat. Teapi, kami sudah mulai putus hubungan saat keluarga Mark memutuskan untuk pindah ke China.

Lalu, kudengar ia kembali ke Korea. Sejak saat itu, aku mencarinya kemana-mana. Tapi, aku tetap tak menemukannya. Tapi ternyata, takdir mempertemukan kami kembali saat di hari pertama aku pindah ke memasuki apartemen tersebut, tepat saat ia keluar dari apartemennya. Sontak, akupun langsung memeluknya. Bayangkan saja, jika kamu menemukan orang yang selama ini kamu cari. Kukira sudah cukup aku menceritakan Mark pada kalian.

"Jack.. Ya! Kamu mikirin apaan sih Jack? Kok melamun gak jelas gitu. Manalagi kamu senyum senyum sendiri." Ucap Mark menyadarkanku.

"Benarkah? Aku tak menyadarinya." Ucapku sok polos.

"Mikirin apa sih Jack?"

"Mikirin **kamu**."

Markpun langsung diam. Terlihat bahwa ia sedang berpikir tentang apa yang baru saja aku katakana padanya. Setelah itu, ia meminum seteguk alcohol sebelum aku mencegahnya. 1 hal yang kuketahui tentang Mark dengan pasti. Yaitu, jika ia meminum alcohol tersebut walaupun hanya seteguk, setelah itu ia akan tidak bisa berhenti untuk meminumnya. Bahakan akupun juga tidak bisa menghentikannya. Ia akan mabuk dan aku akan menjadi wingsmannya.

Pernah saat aku pergi dengan teman SMA-ku untuk merayakan ultahnya. Aku mengajak Mark untuk ikut. Saat yang lain sudah meminum soju seteguk, akupun ingin meminumnya juga. Tapi sebelum aku sempat meminumnya, Mark menjadi _black knight_ -ku. Ia langsung merebut gelas itu dan langsung meminumnya. Pada saat pulang, aku menjadi _wingsman-_ nya.

Dan sekarang, aku menjadi wingsmannya kembali. Aku membawanya pulang ke apartemennya. Password apatemennya adalah tanggal ulang tahunku dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku membaringkannya di ranjangnya. Sebelum itu, aku merasa bahwa suhu badan Mark tinggi. Akupun menempelkan punggung tanganku ke dahinya.

 _Omo,_ panas sekali. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengambil kompres untuknya.

 _Grepp_

Ia menarik tanganku dan membuatku duduk dipangkuannya. Aku pun mencoba untuk bangun tanganku.

"Aku mau mengambil kompres, Mark." Pintaku padanya

"Jangan… tetaplah disini, Jack."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

 _Chuu.._

 _TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Go**

 _Fiction by Syokola x newmansae_

Review:

 **Mark uke Jackson, MMahlynda** maaf sebelumnya kalo jacksonnya dijadiin uke. Soalnya menurut author si Jackson muka uke walaupun mark juga. Tapi si Jackson lebih dominan gitu.. jadi author minta maaf kalo misalnya gak sama pendapat.

 **Lovewang** makasih banyak ya saran sama kritiknya. Author bakal coba lambatin sama memperpanjang chap nya deh. :)

 **Hanbinunna** oke..

 **Okta** kadang kadang author bingung mau pake yang mana. Tapi, makasih saranya bakalan author usahain :)

 **Vchim** makasih ya..

.

.

.

 _Aku membaringkannya di ranjangnya. Sebelum itu, aku merasa bahwa suhu badan Mark tinggi. Akupun menempelkan punggung tanganku ke dahinya._

 _Omo, panas sekali. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengambil kompres untuknya._

 _Grepp_

 _Ia menarik tanganku dan membuatku duduk dipangkuannya. Aku pun mencoba untuk menarik tanganku._

 _"Aku mau mengambil kompres, Mark." Pintaku padanya_

 _"Jangan… tetaplah disini, Jack."_

 _"Memangnya ada apa?"_

 _Chuu.._

 **Chapter 2**

Mark POV

Hah..hah.. ternyata itu Cuma mimpi

 _Ting.._

Jackson mengirim pesan chat padaku.

"Mark, apakah kau terjaga?" tulisnya padaku.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"aku tak bisa tidur."

"Sama denganku."

"apakah kau bisa kesini? Mungkin kita bisa nonton film atau bermain game atau mungkin yang lain?"

"Arraseo.."

Setelah itu, aku pun langsung memakai kaosku karena dari tadi aku memang _topless_ dan langsung menuju apartemen sebelahku. Yaitu, apartemen Jackson.

Ting.. tong..

Aku menekan bel apartemennya. Dengan cepat, Jackson langsung membukakan pintu untukku. Ia hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos dalam yang menunjukkan kulit putih mulusnya. Oh my god, kurasa aku harus _menyelesaikannya_ nanti.

Akupun masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Rapi banget apartemenmu, Jack."

"Memangnya sepertimu yang selalu kotor setiap saat!"

"Tapi kan gitu-gitu yang punya tampan." Ucapku pede

"Bodo ah. Terus, sekarang kita mau ngapain?" Tanya Jackson padaku.

"Kamu punya makanan nggak?"

"Ada sih. Tapi Cuma ramen."

"yaudah sih gapapa. Masak sana."

"Bantuin kali Mark. Dasar ga peka. Pantesan aja sampe sekarang gak punya pacar." Ejeknya

"Punya kaca gak lu?"

"Hehehe.." ucapnya dengan cengiran konyolnya itu.

Akhirnya, akupun mengekor Jackson menuju Dapur. Karena pensaran isi kulkasnya, akupun membukanya. Woah.. ternyata terdapat banyak makanan.

"Loh, Jack. Ini kulkasmu banyak bahan makanan. Kenapa gak masak ini aja?" ucapku padanya.

"emang, tapi sekarang aku pingin makan ramen." Ucapnya santai padaku.

"Loh, Jack.. tapi aku pingin Aku pingin mandu. Boleh ya?"

"Yaudah, tapi besok pagi aja ya buat sarapan." Ucapnya sambil memasukkan ramen ke panci.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, Dimsum~"

"Dimsum? Siapa yang kau panggil dimsum?"

"Kamu. Karena kamu kamu mirip dimsum."Ucapnya dengan senyum yang super duper imutnya itu.

Karena nggak tahan sama senyumnnya, aku pun langsung mencubit pipi Jackson.

"Aw! Mark~ sakit~." Ucapnya sambil memelas.

"Benarkah? Mianhae.." ucapku sambil mngelus pipinya yang tadi kucubit.

Sejenak, pandangan kami bertemu dan mendekat. Hingga suatu saat..

Drrtt.. drrtt..

"Oh, Ramennya sudah matang." Ucap Jackson sambil memalingkan wajah.

"ya, kau benar, Jack."

Dasar alarm sialan. Jika saja, Jackson tidak memakai alarm untuk menghitung kapan ramen itu siap. Pasti, ah sudahlah.

"Selamat makan~" Ucap Jackson dengan aksen imutnya itu.

"Se..lamat makan~"

Uh.. Jack. Jika saja, kau adalah milikku seutuhnya. Pasti sekarang aku sudah _memakanmu_ Jack. Tunggu, seutuhnya? Apakah aku bisa menjadikan Jackson milikku dengan cara itu? Ah.. tidak.. tidak… aku pasti sudah gila sekarang.

"Mark.. Mark…." Ucap Jackson membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah.. maaf"  
"Makanlah. Masa aku aja yang makan, mentang-mentang kamu pingin makan mandu. Aku janji bakal masakin kamu mandu Mark. Asal, kamu makan ini dulu."

Akupun mengangguk mendengar itu. Saat kami makan, tanpa sadar ramen yang dimakan Jackson sma dengan milikku. Dan kami baru sadarr saat bibir kami tinggal beberapa cm lagi tak ada jaraknya. Tapi dengan cepat, Jackson langsung memutuskannya dengan sumpit.

Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat semburat merah di pipinya. Akupun tersenyum dalam hati. Ia begitu manis.

Mungkin dulu, Jackson adalah sesorang yang bertubuh kecil dan kurus. Tapi sekarang, ia menjadi lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya dan berotot. Mungkin ia lebih berotot dari aku. Tapi, bagimanapun juga, akulah yang harus menjadi semenya.

"Mmm. Jack, apakah kamu mau ikut ke café bersama teman-temanku di China yang berkunjung kemari?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kurasa tidak. Karena, kurasa kau butuh waktu pribadi dengan temanmu." Jawabnya dengan nada lembutnya.

"Arraseo. Jack, apa kau punya film horror?"

"kurasa ya. Tapi aku tidak prnah menontonya. Aku terlalu takut untuk itu."

Tuh, kan. Walaupun ia berotot ia adalh namja yang imut prilakunya.

"Tenang saja, kan ada aku. Aku juga nonton, Jack."

"Baiklah."

Film pun dimulai. Jackson duduk sangat dekat bahkantidak ada jarak lagi diantara kami. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempita, aku merangkul Jackson dengan erat. Saat hantu itu muncul, Jackson langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat.

Akupun menyeringai.

"Jackson, gakpapa. Itu Cuma di tv aja nggak bakal keluar sayang."

Ups.. apa yang barusan kukatakan. Sayang?

Jackson langsung menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya. Sejenak, pandangan kami bertemu. Wajah kami saling mendekat dan..

 _Chu.._

Ciuman yang sempat terbayangkan olehku akhirnya terjadi. Aku melumat bibir atasnya dan ia melumat bibir bawahku. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, alarm pagi Jackson berbunyi. Itu menyadarkan kami dari apa yang barusan kami lakukan. Jackson langsung mendorongku guna melepas ciuman itu.

Aku tahu bahwa ia shock karena _first kiss_ nya diambil olehku. Sebenarnya yang tadi kuberikan juga _first kiss_ ku. Jadi, menurutku kami adil. Walaupun tidak sepnuhnya adil karena aku mengambil dan memberikan tanpa ia memintanya.

"Karena ini sudah pagi, berarti aku harus memasakkanmu mandu hari ini sesuai janjiku sebelumnya." Ucap Jackson untuk lari dari kecanggungan ini.

"Oh, iya. Kau bisa tidur di kamarku jika kau malas untuk kembali ke apartemenmu. Aku tahu kau sangat mengantuk." Lanjutnya.

Akupun menuju kamarnya. Kamarnya sangat bersih dan rapi. Di rak bukunya, terdapat album foto. Karena, penasaran akhirnya, aku membuka albumnya. Lalu, aku mendapati secarik kertas yang bertuliskan namaku disitu dengan tanda love. Apakah ia menyukaiku?

 **Mark POV end**

Jackson sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Mark. Ia memilih untuk menuju kamarnya dan membangunkan Mark. Tetapi, yang ia dapati disana bukanlah Mark yang sedang tertidur.

"Loh?! Kamu ngapain buka buka albumku Mark."

"Aku kan berhak tau karena aku pacarmu, Jackson."

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau jadi pacarku dimsum?"

"Sejak ciuman tadi malam."

Jackson merasa pipinya memanas sekarang. Iapun memilih untuk menutupi wajahnya dan berkata.

"Makanlah. Aku sudah membuatkan mandu untukmu." Ucapnya sambil berbalik.

"arraseo chagiya. Tapi, tunggu," ucap Mark sambil membalikan tubuh Jackson.

"Aku belum meminta morning kiss ku" lanjutnya

 **Chupp**

Setalah itu, Jackson langsung melarikan diri ke ke meja makan.

.

.

.

"Jack, kamu yakin nggak bakal ikut ke café?"

"Iyaaa."

"yaudah, aku tinggal dulu ya." Ucap Mark lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi Jackson.

Setelah Mark keluar dari apartemen tersebut, Jackson baru ingat jika bahan dikulkasnya sudah habis. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket.

Di café..

Tringg..

Pintu café terbuka ,

"Hai guys.." ucap Mark kepada temannya dengan nada yang super duper senangnya.

"Hei Mark. Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap salah satu temannya.

"Tentu saja baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Mark.

Setelah lama berbincang bersama, pintu café terbuka lagi dan memunculkan seorang yeoja cantik. Yeoja itu langsung menhampiri Mark dan menangkup pipi Mark. Lalu, yeoja itu mencium Mark. Mark tak bisa berkutik.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang melihat mereka sambil menahan air matanya.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Go

 _Fiction by Syokola x newmansae_

Oh iya, kan di chap sebelumnya ada bagian Mark bermonolog klo si Jack suka sama dia trus si Mark tiba tiba bilang kalo Jackson itu pacarnya. Sebenernya, mereka itu pacaran dengan keputusan sepihak yaitu dri Mark. Sebenernya, si Mark itu nggak tau si Jack suka sma dia apa enggak. Pokoknya, dia bodo amatlah klo Jackson suka sama dia ato enggak. "Yang paling penting, si Jackson bisa menjadi milik Mark seorang." Itulah pikiran Mark. Jadi, jangan bingung ya…

Trus.. Maafkan author nggak bisa cepet cepet soalnya author lagi banyak tugas yang berlari ke arah author. Dasi run run run. Enggak deng. Sekali lagi maaf klo cerita tidak memuaskan.

Review:

 **MMahlynda** jeongmal gomawo buat support nya..

 **Lovewang** reviewmu membantukusangat. :)

 **aichan** bakal author usahain ya di chap berikutnya. Makasih :)

sippie sippie

Chapter 3

"Hiks.." isakan itu terus menerus keluar dari bibir Jackson.

Ia tidak percaya bahwa orang yang menganggap dirinya pacarnya, berbuat seperti itu padanya. Kali ini, pertama kalinya ia merasa telah dikhianat oleh orang yang paling ia percaya. Bahkan, rasa percayanya pada Mark melebihi rasa percayanya pada ayah dan ibunya sendiri.

Saat Jackson telah tiba di apartemennya. Setelah itu, ia memasuki kamarnya dan menangis. Setelah ia puas menangis, ia ingin curhat pada sahabat terdekat kedua setelah Mark yaitu Seo Kang Joon. Seorang actor dan pianis yang cukup tampan pemikat hati para wanita. Segala tentang Kang Joon ia ketahui dengan sangat baik. Tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak ia tahu tentang Kang Joon. Kang Joon menyukai mencintai Jackson sejak bangku SMP. Awalnya Kang Joon tidak tahu persaan apa yang selalu menyerbunya saat di dekat Jackson. Tapi, lambat laun, ia menyadari perasaan itu. Bukan perasaan cinta untuk seorang sahabat. Tetapi, perasan cinta dengan arti lain.

Jackson menelpon Kang Joon untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Setelah Jackson menceritakan segalanya, Kang Joon memutuskan untuk pergi ke temapat Jackson berada sekarang. Tepat saat Mark tiba di depan apartemennya, ia melihat Kang Joon memasuki apartemen Jackson. Tiba-tiba emosi Mark memuncak.

 _Siapa dia? Berani-beraninya ia memasuki apartemen Jackson!_ Batin Mark.

Karena ia tak terima, ia pun langsung mengetuk pintu apartemen Jackson lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia langsung menonjok Kang Joon didepan Jackson. Karena tak terima, Kang Joon membalas tonjokan tersebut. Jackson yang melihat itu segera berusaha untuk melerai keduanya. Tapi tanpa sengaja, Mark melayangkan tinjunya kepada Jackson. Jackson merasa pipi kanannya memanas.

"Jack, s..ssungguh aku t..tak sengaja melakukan itu padamu." Tutur Mark.

"keluar, Mark." Usir Jackson

"Jack.." coba Mark.

"KELUAR MARK!" bentak Jackson.

Sekaraang perasaan Mark campur aduk. Dengan langkah gontai, Mark pun meninggalkan apartemen Jackson itu. Setelah melihat Mark pergi, Kang Joon ber-smirk ria dalam hati. Setelah itu, Jackson lebih memilih untuk mengobati luka Kang Joon. Lalu mengompres lukanya.

"Pulanglah. Ini suadh malam." Ucap Jackson lembut pada Kang Joon.

"Arraseo. Bye.." setelah mengucapkan itu, Kang joon segera meninggalkan apartemen Jackson.

 **Mark's apartment**

Pranggg…

Mark membanting seluruh perabotannya di apartemennya. Jadilah apartemen Mark seperti kapal pecah. Mark merasa dunianya hancur sekarang. Sungguh, Mark menyesal atas perilakunya tadi. Jika ia dapat memutar waktu kembali, maka ia tak akan melakukan itu. Berulang kata maaf terlontar dari bibir Mark.

 **Paginya..**

Setelah mandi, Mark melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cerminya. _Sangat menyedihkan_ pikirnya. Sekarang, ia tak tahu harus sarapan apa. Biasanya Jacknya lah membuatkannya sarapan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membawa seikat bunga dan memberikannya pada Jackson sebagai permintaan maaf.

Tok..tok..tok..

Mark mengetuk pintu apartemen Jackson. Setelah Jackson membukakan pintu ia langsung mengucapkan kata maaf sambil memberikan Bungan yang telah ia bawa. Jackson menyandarkan samping kanan badanya ke pintu sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan tangannya seolah meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Sungguh, aku tak sengaja memukulmu tadi malam. Aku sangat marah saat orang itu memasuki apartemenmu." Tutur Mark.

"Lalu, apakah aku juga boleh lebih marah saat wanita itu mencium bibirmu dan kau hanya diam menikmati? Apakah aku juga boleh dicium oleh teman lamaku? Aku mungkin tidak apa-apa jika yang dicium hanya pipi. Tapi, ini apa? Terlebih ia mantan pacarmu." Ucap Jackson kecewa

"Dan satu hal lagi, orang itu punya nama. Namanya Seo Kang Joon. Terlebih, ia sahabat terdekatku sejak SMP. Jadi, aku tak ingin siapapun menyakitinya. Dan soal kita berpacaran, mungkin itu hanya kau yang menganggap hal itu." Lanjut Jackson dan kali ini lebih tegas.

"Tapi bagaimana kau mengetahui hal itu?"

"Sudahlah. Kita akhiri ini. Bahkan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus diakhiri." Potong Jackson sinis.

"Jealous?" Tanya Mark sambil ber- _smirk_ ria.

"Tidak." Ucap Jackson bohong.

Mark tahu Jackson berbohong. Kedua pipi Jackson ber-blushing yang membuat empunya tertangkap. Dalam hati, Mark besorak ria.

 **Srettt**

 **Grepp**

Mark langsung menarik Jackson dan memeluknya. Tanpa sadar, seseorang dibuat kaget karenanya. Ya, orang itu adalah Seo Kang Joon. Ia berencanauntuk menemui Jackson guna mengajak Jackson keluar untuk menghiburnya sambil berusaha unuk mengambil hatinya juga. Tapi ternyata, apa yang diharapkannya tidaklah terjadi.

Tiba-tiba, Mark langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berlutut.

" **Be mine?** "

TBC?


End file.
